Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have electrical characteristics that are related to emissive and absorptive properties of the LED. Individual multi-color LEDs are commonly formed from a combination or red, green and blue LEDs, that when the light output from each is combined may form different colors. The combined output of the red, green and blue LEDs is a white light. The individual red, green, and blue light emitting diodes commonly come from different batches from a manufacturer's vendor, and therefore have different electrical characteristics such as voltage and currents. Due to manufacturing differences in the red, green and blue LEDs, the white light generated by respective multi-color LEDs may have differences between one another that range very slight to drastic. This range of differences may not be noticeable in large displays containing thousands of LEDs or, even on an individual basis, but may be noticeable when a smaller number, such as hundreds, of LEDs is in a linear array or in a small area.